Holding Hands
by Liebling
Summary: From friendship-to a relationship, the coming of PercyPenelope. Fluffy :)


*  
  
It was your typical love story.  
  
The girl and the boy.  
  
The princess and the prince.  
  
Except, the boy wasn't much of a prince to say the least. And the girl was far too plain to be considered a princess.  
*  
Platform 9 ¾ began to fill up, as the nervous looking first years crowded into a compartment together.  
  
Except for Him, he was the most nervous, but his face held a cool expression as he sat on a red embroidered seat. Alone. Despite the fact that his older brothers were, in fact, on that very same train, he didn't want to bother them. After all, who wants your little brother mussing up your chance at popularity? The boy had never been popular. Maybe it was his horn-rimmed glasses. Or maybe it was the pompousness that leaked out of his very pores.  
  
Nervously getting a book out of his trunk, he looked up, only to see a girl. The girl did not look frightened or lost. He assumed she must not have been a first year.  
  
"Oh. What book are you reading?"  
  
"Spells: Year one," he stated turning his eyes back to his trunk.  
  
"Oh. Wow. Mind if I sit here?"  
  
The boy, scooted over and the girl sat down leaning over slightly to examine the book.  
  
"It isn't new," the boy said obviously embarrassed, as the girl looked it over.  
  
"So?" was the response.  
  
"I wish I had new books," he said quietly to himself.  
  
"Cheer up, buddy, new books have no 'history' to them. I wish I had brothers and sisters, who would give me their old books."  
  
The boy's face read a slightly amazed expression. "Really?" he choked out.  
  
"Really." The girl said, a small smile forming across her cherry colored lips.  
  
"I have a lot of brothers, and a sister."  
  
The girl looked at him, "I don't have any brothers or sisters, it's terrible! Mum and Dad are always telling me about getting good marks, and being the top of the class-and-and-I don't want to be smart!" She cried in indignation.  
  
The boy blinked.  
  
"Well-" he said flipping through the pages of the book "-it's important to get good marks."  
  
The girl snorted in obviously disgust. This was going to be a difficult one. She'd tell him! "It is, but I'm sick of being so, so, good!"  
  
"Sick of being good? Preposterous!"  
  
"No, but really, they expect so much from me. Being the only child. Daddy's little princess, Mummy's little angel. I'm glad I'm 'away' from them!"  
  
The boy looked at the girl in obvious contempt and gave her a look that clearly said 'you're off your rocker.' Instead he shrugged and said, "What's your name?"  
  
"Penelope." She told him examining her fingernails in boredom. "What's yours?"  
  
"Percy."  
  
Awkward silence followed as the girl ate a chocolate frog and the boy flipped through his worn and torn book.  
  
"So-" the girl said, obviously a chatterbox.  
  
"What house do you want to be in?"  
  
The girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, that might have been a blunt," the boy finished lamely.  
  
"No, s'okay, really. Do you really want to know? And you won't hate me?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Because I really want a friend," the girl said, "and I don't want to make my new friend mad so quickly. We aren't even AT Hogwarts yet. But I'll tell you if you really want to know."  
  
"Well, a house that someone wants to be in tells a lot about them-"  
  
"Slytherin," was the simple answer. The girl immediately looked at him for approval.  
  
"Oh," and to think he had the change to have a 'nice' friend! Oh well, that was out the window now!  
  
"It just seems so interesting, you know, manipulation, ambition, friends who-" she broke off, sensing the boy's annoyance.  
  
"Go on," he urged her.  
  
"-being interesting, and not some normal, smart girl."  
  
"But, they are bad-"  
  
"Oh Percy," she mock scolded, "don't be stupid. I just can't have a stupid friend! Don't be so black and white, dear. Not all Slytherin's are bad, and not all-" she paused not wanting to offend him and his already- Gryffindor qualities. "-Gryffindors are good."  
  
"Yeah, well there's a heck of a better chance being a good Gryffindor, than being a good Slytherin."  
  
She was obviously sick of his utter and outward show of conceit and moral righteousness. "I recommend that you close your mouth," she told him coolly.  
  
"And why not-"  
  
"My parents were in Slytherin, okay? Just quit alright?"  
  
He looked at her; and small tears started coming out of her bright blue eyes. "Well, you don't have to cry," he told her awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, will you don't have to pour salt on the open wound," she replied bitterly.  
  
"Aww, 'nilla don't worry, I was-" he paused looking up from his book "- kidding, doll."  
  
"Nilla?" She asked, peering into his eyes.  
  
"It just sounds good, you know, Penelope, 'nilla, you know-"  
  
"No, I don't know," she obviously wanted to give him a hard time.  
  
Tears still ran down her face as she pushed her blond locks out of her eyes.  
  
"You aren't crying because-"  
  
"Because of what you said? Yeah. I am."  
  
"Trying to make me feel bad, are you?" He inquired.  
  
"Maybe," she spat bitterly, "but that isn't the point, the point is that the Slytherin bit was a low blow. I love my folks."  
  
He gave her a sympathetic glance, "All right. Enough about you. Now let's talk about me."  
  
So he did, and the girl wiped away her tears and listened to him. She was a good listener.  
  
"So, pretty much, in a nutshell you are an under-appreciated, lowly mortal?" she grinned.  
  
"In one," he smiled back at her.  
  
And everyone knows, but the young know best, that a smile shared is the start of a fabulous friendship. And the two knew this-they just didn't know how far this friendship would take them.  
*  
  
"You're totally mad," she grinned at him, that charming grin that she knew could get any boy wrapped around her pinky finger. It got her Daddy whenever she wanted him to buy her something.  
  
"The sorting ceremony is about to start," he told her blandly.  
  
"So you aren't denying the fact that you're mad?"  
  
"Not particularly," he chuckled.  
  
"Nervous, are we?"  
  
"No," he denied it, "why would I be nervous?"  
  
She laughed, as she oh so often did. "You-" she said, he was a hard one to place "-are a noble, self-sacrificing, total dork, made for Gryffindor bloke. And, like most of your sort, you are scared you won't be sorted where you like. Because-" she took a breath "-you like getting what you want. And you'll get it."  
  
Swallowing deeply he turned his eyes away from her, "So maybe, your right."  
  
"Of course I'm right."  
  
And then, the sorting, much to Percy's nervousness, began.  
  
Names were called, alphabetically as per usual and he squirmed in his seat. She, much to his chagrin held his hand tight in hers. He was shaking, but he had to admit, it felt good to have someone there for him. It wasn't everyday that someone openly liked him, or shared affection towards him.  
  
"You don't have to," he told her.  
  
"I know," she said back to him.  
  
And then as an afterthought she added, "but I don't want my friend to die of hyper ventilation so early on, you know."  
  
"Clearwater, Penelope," the professor called in her stiff voice.  
  
He looked at her, and she gave his hand one last squeeze.  
  
"Go get 'em doll." He told her, as she quickly began walking up to the stool.  
  
Sitting down, on the stool, she laid her skirt across her knees in an incredibly regal looking way.  
  
The hat was "hmm-ing" and "hah-ing" and the group of new first years were beginning to become impatient.  
  
He was saying "Hail Mary's" to himself, hoping that she'd get into Gryffindor, despite her heart's desire to be put into resident scum-house, Slytherin.  
  
Finally, two and a half minutes later the hat called out "Ravenclaw!"  
  
She scowled over at him, and began walking over to the cheering table. Sitting herself beside an unknown girl she gave Percy a sympathetic look. Crossing her fingers over at him.  
  
"Weasley, Percy," the professor finally called. Wobbling up to the stool he sat down and took off his glasses.  
  
No one knew exactly what Percy told the hat exactly, but they could see his lips moving.  
  
The hat spent thirty seconds of time listening to Percy, and then seeing as he had enough, it called out "Gryffindor!"  
  
Gryffindors' everywhere began cheering as Percy put back on his glasses and began walking over towards his new mates.  
  
Slaps on the back were given. He looked at his newfound companion who simply gave him a suggestive thumbs up and mouthed, "Go Perce!"  
  
*  
  
The division among houses is clear-cut. Usually, you do not associate with someone in a different house, unless of course it is for a class, a 'running into' in the hallways, Quidditch matches so on and so forth. The two buds had a difficult time remaining friends.  
  
As, Percy was always busy with schoolwork, his favorite spot, among others, being the library. He could be spotted, many a time, with his head immerged in a giant book. Taking notes, sleeping or eating. To that was his life.  
  
The girl, Penelope, had quite a different life over at her house. For one she quickly assimilated into the "smart person" house and her grades picked up. She put very little effort into it, as she was a natural. She made new friends, because she was a busy young thing, but nothing ever could replace Percy.  
  
*  
  
"Percy!" she called to him on her way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Nilla!" he called happily back to her as the two hugged, in a cute little friend's way.  
  
"What have you been up to?" she asked energetically bouncing up and down.  
  
"Nothing much, studying, eating, the usual. What about you? How's Ravenclaw?"  
  
Taking a casual step forward, she wasn't quite sure what to say and how to go about saying. "Percy-" she said, "-I miss you."  
  
He gave her an odd look, "Well, of course, you know, I miss you too, you're really great Pen-"  
  
"No, Percy, I really miss you. Like, really."  
  
"Like-"  
  
"I miss you, like, like plants miss water!"  
  
"Oh! I love plants and photosynthesis," he replied cheerfully.  
  
"Can we talk?" the nervous third year said, taking her friend's hand and steering him towards an abandon classroom.  
  
"Sure," he said allowing himself to be led. Now this was odd.  
  
"Perce, you know, that we haven't talked in ages."  
  
"Ages," he repeated.  
  
"And I've missed your company, a lot, a lot a lot."  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
"And I was thinking-"  
  
Oi! Skip the thinking! Her brain responded quickly.  
  
Stepping towards him she pressed her lips to his. It was quick, but it got the point across more than any words could have done.  
  
"Woah," Percy said taking a step back.  
  
"Woah is right," she replied teasingly. "I like you Percy."  
  
Percy just blinked as he so often did in times of confusion, chaos, and maddening interest. "Oh, do you?" Sadly, he had always had a way of coming across a bit cross, and horribly pompous too.  
  
"I've liked you ever since we met on Platform 9 and ¾, but I didn't realize it then because I was just eleven, and then, we never saw each other anymore. We never crossed paths, because whilst you were out in the yards, I was in Transfiguration. And you never went to the Quidditch matches-" she scowled at him "-and I rarely went to the library; our house tables are at opposite ends. But don't think I don't see you. Don't think I don't see you all alone. And then I remembered you. You and your glasses all askew, you and your messed up ginger hair, you and your pompousness-" it was his turn to scowl "-just, I didn't want you to forget about me. Because, y'know Perce, I never forgot about you."  
  
He looked her straight in the eyes, "I didn't forget, Nilla."  
  
"I'm glad," she smiled up at him.  
  
"You always looked so happy-you always made new friends-"  
  
"Percy, sweets, life moves on. And it did. But I remembered you, you were something else. Still are. Smart boy. I have new friends, but they don't match you."  
  
"What can I say? I am a deity."  
  
Playfully she slapped his arm.  
  
"I've got to get going to, you know, lunch." She told him looking awkwardly down at the floor.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"Friends?" she grinned.  
  
"Friends."  
  
*  
  
Her long blond locks cascaded down her back, her Hogwarts robes were always pressed and her scarlet book bag forever was slung around her shoulder. She had grown into a young woman, no longer the eleven-year-old girl he used to see her as.  
  
She never, "really" changed though. Even at sixteen she was still as boisterous, full of herself, and pretty as she was at eleven. And even at sixteen, she still secretly pined for that awkward boy who she playfully held hands with in the halls. Even at sixteen, she didn't forget Platform 9 ¾. And even if she wanted to, she couldn't.  
  
He was a lot taller now, and he had filled out quite well. His glasses began to look almost cute on him, and his freckles were an excellent touch. He had grown into a young man.  
  
He never, "really" changed though. Even at sixteen he was still pompous, power-hungry, and the adorably awkward boy he was at eleven. And even at sixteen, he still found the girl all together lovely. Even at sixteen, he didn't forget Platform 9 ¾. And even if he wanted to, he couldn't.  
  
After their little talk in their third year, the boy and girl reformed the friendship. No longer did they not look each other in the eyes, no longer did they never see each other. Now, they made special times to talk, special times to eat together, special times to study together. And, special times to watch Quidditch matches together, which was a new thing for Percy entirely.  
  
It was friendly, because that's how they both wanted it. Until, she turned sixteen.  
  
*  
  
"Percy," she said as she sucked on a newly opened sugar quill.  
  
"Yeah, Nilla?"  
  
"You know, the April Fools dance is coming up-"  
  
"I'd love to go with you," he said giving her a dopey smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
So, as the day neared Penelope got all girlish and giggly. She put on her sea green dress robes, made up her already lovely face, and began looking at muggle fashion magazines.  
  
It was time. Judgment day.  
  
"Hey Perce," she grinned at him walking down the oaken stairs to the Great Hall for the dance.  
  
"Hey 'nilla, looking lovely darling."  
  
"As usual," she told him grinning.  
  
"Not doing bad yourself," she told him chuckling slightly to herself. His hair was falling into his eyes, in a curly mess. He was wearing black slacks, and a white long sleeved collared shirt. He looked lanky.  
  
His prefect badge firmly stuck onto his shirt.  
  
"I like men with power," she grinned at him poking him in the chest playfully.  
  
"My dear woman, the dance hasn't even begun yet. Calm yourself down."  
  
She grinned.  
  
They danced all night, the light flickering amongst her face. The light playing against his chocolate colored eyes.  
  
It wasn't anything big; she had danced with Percy before. But this time was different; this time was while she was sixteen. And sixteen, in her family meant time for dating.  
  
He looked down at her, and she looked quite contented with her head upon his shoulder spinning happily to the beat of the song.  
  
The two, undoubtedly, stole the 'show' as many singles were staring at them in hope that one day they would be so darn cute together!  
  
Once the dance was over, he walked her up to Ravenclaw tower.  
  
"That was fun," she told him, "got any new girls in your life, Perce?"  
  
He would stifle a snort, "Penny, you know you're the only girl for me."  
  
"Kidding?"  
  
"Not exactly-"  
  
"Percy Blaine Weasley!"  
  
"Don't blame me," he said taking about an innocent tone.  
  
"Fine. So how do you feel about me Mr. Obvious?"  
  
"You're a great person," he said shyly as they turned up a cherry oak staircase.  
  
"And-" she prompted, rolling her heavily made up eyes at him.  
  
"And, ah what the-"  
  
"Language," she laughed at him.  
  
"Ah, what the Merlin. This is as good as time as any I suppose. I like you Nilla, I always have, I always will. There's something about you, your charm, your smile-"  
  
"My looks?" she cut in pompously.  
  
"That doesn't hurt," he said giving her a coy smile, "your just you. And I knew it, ever since Platform 9 ¾. But you were young-"  
  
"You are my same age, Perce," she said pointedly.  
  
"But you seemed young. And your Father, wouldn't let you date until sixteen-"  
  
"And I'm sixteen now," Penelope finished.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Percy said, the words coming out of his mouth whether he wanted them to or not.  
  
"Who better?" The girl said, wrapping her arms around him as he planted a kiss on her cherry flavored lips.  
  
When the kiss ended, she held his hand and said, "Now I can hold your hand, and I won't be thinking about how we could've been so much more than just friends."  
And they lived happily ever after.  
Fin.  
* 


End file.
